Her Boys
by siriusly-random
Summary: Writers block was never easy, and Lucy just couldn't get over it. Natsu and Gray only wanted to see her smile again. Gratsulu/Lugratsu. One-shot.


Lucy hummed as she stared at the two boys in front of her in interest. They were being their typical selves; play fighting and calling each other names over nothing in particular. A look of tenderness graced her features, her heart filling with warmth. She really did love her boys.

Now if only she could love the notebook in front of her just as much.

She huffed angrily, scratching out the words she had written.

She hated them.

Shutting the book in anger, she started to feel herself become more and more frustrated. She was at a block, words never coming out right or not flowing properly. She rubbed her temples as she felt the anxiety start to creep into her body. The next chapter was due in two days, and that wasn't nearly enough time.

"Yeah? Well why don't you do something about it, popsicle princess?" Natsu suddenly growled, heads pushing against each other, Gray grabbing Natsu's shirt while Natsu grabbed onto the arm latched on him.

Swallowing, Lucy felt her mouth go dry, darting her tongue out to lick her lips. She knew what was about to happen. And, while normally she would have no objections, they were in the middle of a park in broad daylight. With a heavy sigh, she threw her hair up into a ponytail, standing as she made her way over to the boys.

"Boys, why don't you save it for later, ya?" she chastised, grabbing their shoulders and pulling them apart. "Time and place."

"Sorry Luce, we got a bit carried away." Natsu grinned, rubbing his head sheepishly as Gray just mumbled an apology, cheeks turning a light pink colour. Quirking an eyebrow at him, Lucy couldn't help but be amused. It wasn't like Gray to get so riled up out in public, he was usually pretty away of his surroundings, unlike Natsu.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her bag, pocketing her cursed notebook, before grabbing her boys hands, dragging them away from the park.

Whining, Natsu swung her arm around, much to her annoyance, "Luuuuucy, where are we going?"

Turning her head, Lucy glared at him, not in the mood to deal with his childlike behaviour. She didn't usually mind-it was one of the things she loved about him. But right now she was frustrated and upset.

She felt the Gray give her other hand a light squeeze, giving him a thankful smile. They balanced each other out perfectly, better than being 'two halves of a whole'. She loved their little trio.

Who ever said two's a party three's a crowd obviously never had a threesome.

Blushing slightly at her thoughts, she moved faster, gripping their hands tighter. "We're going home Natsu. We've been out for five hours and I'm tired."

"Tired huh?" Gray hummed, suddenly letting go of her hand and darting in front of her. He smirked before turning away from her and kneeling on the ground, arms stretched behind him. "Get on." Lucy couldn't help but giggle, shaking her head lightly before climbing onto his back, arms weaving around his neck and locking together.

"No fair!" Natsu shouting, pouting as he came up next to them. "I wanna be on Gray's back too!"

"You were pretty much on his back all night last night Natsu," Lucy quipped, tightening her grip with her legs around his waist. She heard Gray grunt slightly, but she ignored it. Grinning at Natsu's lack of response, Lucy closed her eyes, her exhaustion hitting her like a brick. "My turn." It was mumbled and incoherent, but Lucy didn't care. Gray was comfy. Plus it was hot out and Gray's temperature ran abnormally cool.

"Fine," Natsu started again, bringing his hand to her arm, softly tracing patterns into in. "But I call middle of the bed tonight."

Lucy felt Gray's head turn to, presumably, glare at Natsu. "I'm not sleeping next to you all night flame brain."

"You didn't seem to mind last time." Natsu taunted, and Lucy could practically feel the tension between them. Boys.

She distantly heard Gray respond, but her body was slowly consumed, Gray's gentle footsteps lulling her into a deep sleep.

Xxx

Laughter.

It wasn't like the usual laughter she was surrounded by, it was gentle and sweet, something she didn't hear very often.

It took her a moment to figure out where she was, but realized that her boys got her home and most likely in their bed. Lips turning upwards, she kept her eyes closed in case they notice she was waking up. She didn't want them to stop, they didn't show this side very much.

She heard Gray chuckle, the sound airy, as if he didn't have full control of his lungs at the moment.

He probably didn't.

"C'mon Gray, what're we gonna do? She seemed really off." Natsu spoke in a soft voice, obviously trying not to wake her.

 _Opps._

"I don't know Natsu," Gray sighed, and she heard the ruffling of fabric, probably Gray taking off some piece of clothing. "She's stressed out and that's only making the writer's block worse."

There was a pause, and at that moment Lucy knew she should've opened her eyes sooner.

"I have an idea!" Natsu shouted, and before she could get up and stop them, the two were out the door. She looked at their bedroom doorway, terrified.

 _What were they going to do?_

Xxx

She was nervous.

Natsu and Gray had been gone for about an hour, and she had no idea where they were or what they were doing. But she was positive it wasn't good.

The two of them together usually ended disastrously. Like the time Natsu thought it'd be a good idea to cook Lucy a birthday breakfast (he wasn't allowed in the kitchen anymore), or the time Gray wanted to sculpt a statue of Natsu out of ice in their house.

Their bedroom was flooded for days.

She didn't understand how they could lack so much common sense for being so smart.

Chewing on her fingernails, legs crossed and bouncing with nerves, she debated calling them to see where they were. But, admittedly, she was scared to find out _what_ they were doing.

Before she could reach for her phone, she heard the door open. Rushing downstairs, she collided with Natsu who was running to get her, excitement written across his face.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, picking her up and spinning her around before pecking her lips. "Guess what we did?"

She didn't _want_ to guess.

"Natsu, come help me you ass!" She heard Gray yell from outside.

"Opps," Natsu winced, rushing to the door and throwing it open forcefully.

Too forcefully. Lucy wanted to shout at Natsu about wrecking their house, again, but then her eyes landed on Gray, standing in the doorway, face lit up in a grin that was only meant for them as he cradled something in his arms.

Her heart skipped, seeing white poke through a blanket, a low whine coming from it.

"Is that..?" She couldn't believe it.

"Yeah." Gray's smile turned soft, walking over to her and placing the bundle in her arms. "We saw how much you were struggling and wanted to do something for you. And you've been saying how much you wanted a dog."

Tears welling up in her eyes, Lucy softly placed her lips on his cheek in thanks, turning to look at Natsu, love filling her heart.

She had the best boys in the world.

"Thank you." She whispered, cuddling the tiny white puppy.

"Anything for you Luce," grinning, Natsu wrapped his arms around her from the back, Gray standing beside her, looking at the puppy as he looped his arm around them. "What're you gonna name him?"

It took her two seconds, before deciding on the perfect name.

"Plue. His name is Plue."

Gray quirked an eyebrow, amused at the name while Natsu looked almost scandalized.

"Plue? Really? What does that even mean?"

"At least it's more original than 'Happy'." She teased, stroking the puppy's head as he let out a small 'woof', tongue sticking out in joy.

She detached herself from their embrace, walking over to the living room and placing the puppy on a chair before going back to her two boys, drawing them into a hug.

"I love you both so much."

They just tightened their hold on her, not needing to say what she already knew.

How did she ever get so lucky?


End file.
